Forum:Naming Conventions
Copying this over from my talk page, so all peoples can get in on it. PalominoMule 00:23, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Something just occurred to me, and I'm not sure this is the place to ask this question, but...after reading the naming conventions, it would seem that tribes of Garou should be filed under the singular name - that is, Child of Gaia, Shadow Lord, so on and so forth. But the tribes are listed under the plural form in Tribe (WTA), so I assume that must be the correct path? PalominoMule 15:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :The same can be said for Clans, Traditions etc.; the thing is, the articles are about the group, not an individual, and the group names are proper nouns which are in plural form. So Sons of Ether, Followers of Set and Red Talons are all correct, since they are the correct titles of the groups in question. By contrast, "Tribes" would be incorrect, since there is no group called "Tribes" (though there are the Tribes of the Moon in WTF), and it's not a proper noun. -- Benjamin 15:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::This is actually something that's been preying on me. The Wraith articles are, IIRC, in the singular. Fr'ex, Artificer is the Wraith guild, while Artificers is the Order of Reason Convention. I'm sure there are other examples, but that's the most glaring. We should really do something about one or both of those. --Ian talk 16:18, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::I think the original reasoning behind the singluar form is just because one is called an Artificer in Wraith does not make one a member of the Artificer Guild. Anyone who exhibits the circuit board patterns on their skin and can manipulate machines is an Artificer, even if they are unaware of the Guild's existance. It makes things confusing, I know. If you and the others think we need to pluralize them though, that's okay with me. And, hi! Glad to see you back, PalominoMule! ^_^ BebopKate 19:23, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It might make more sense to make the articles plural, since they really are about groups of Wraiths, i.e. those who practice a particular Arcanos, the majority of whom are probably members of the relevant Guild. I haven't read those recently; would it make sense to have an article for Artificer, detailing the markings and history in general, and a separate one for the Artificers Guild, with information about the group itself? Is there enough information? ::::Incidentally, for the same reasons, I've made a stub for Ahrimanes, not Ahrimane; the article is about the bloodline, and if they're called "the Ahrimanes" rather than "the Ahrimane", then the article should have the plural. -- Benjamin 23:22, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::The markings and the use of the Arcanos are pretty much all there are to being a non-Guild user. Those are covered well enough by the Arcanoi articles, I think. However, it is mentioned in the Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition that few wraiths are actually members of the Guild they are named after, or even know a Guild for their Arcanos exists. In other words, you are more likely to run into a Artificer who simply uses Inhabit than one who is actually a member of the Artificer Guild. The Guilds just have better press departments. ^_^ BebopKate 04:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC)